


There Is No Salvation

by LadyGinoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Salty, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGinoza/pseuds/LadyGinoza





	There Is No Salvation

“Kougami, you can’t keep running like this. You can’t continue jumping from one battlefield to another, you just can’t.” Akane tells me and I can’t argue with that, I know she’s right but I just can’t stop when I know that I can make a difference…

I know Akane wants to protect people just as much as I do, I know that but I can’t bring myself to agree to her methods. I can’t agree that the Sibyl System is the way to protect and to give happiness to the largest amount of people, I just can’t because in the end when you look at it. All those who are govern by the Sibyl System are nothing more than mindless zombies, not doing anything without the Sibyl’s approval and living by a machine like a damn religion.

What I can’t accept even more is how the system is even made. How it’s just a mass collection of brains, brains of people that were like Makishima; a bunch of murderers and mindless criminals whom the system could not judge and I know that Akane is aware of that and yet she’s willing to accept all of that. Why?

Even now as I stare into her eyes, I can’t find the answers that I’m seeking and I know that asking is pointless. She’s made her decisions and I’ve made mine, I know and she knows that nothing is ever going to change that. I will fight until my very last breath; no matter what I have to do I will do it. Whatever it takes to create a change, with blood and tears I will do it.

“Not as long the Sibyl System remains active. I will fight it with all my beating heart.” I tell her but her expression doesn’t change, like she knew what I’d say before I even said it.

“There won’t be any victory against Sibyl this way but I can still save you so please Kougami. Don’t go down like this.” She’s pleading, something I never thought I’d ever see her do and it feels strange hearing her tone as she tries to convince me to turn towards another path but I can’t turn back towards what I left behind. I won’t be a haunting dog again.

“Victory is achieved when one believes it to be possible and along the way, you can’t achieve it without sacrifices.” I state, ignoring her pained expression on her face as I feel the cold handle between my fingers for a few seconds as I contemplate with myself before grabbing with a firm hold onto the handle and plunge the blade into Akane’s chest, the warmth of her blood staining my hand as I watch her eyes in shock before they slowly close and she goes limp to the ground.

Was she expecting that from me?

I can’t say…

She looked shocked that I stabbed her without warning but was she really? It could have been that she was simply shocked that she had been right. I don’t know and it shouldn’t matter, however I didn’t want to have to take her life but she gave me no other choice. It had to be done… That’s what I’ll keep telling myself at night; it had to be done in order to win this battle. It had to be done for the sake of freedom; Akane never would have stopped chasing me otherwise.

I hear and click followed by a loud crack and then sharp pain surges through my body as I fall onto the ground next to Akane’s lifeless body. I struggle to turn on my back but I can’t breathe no matter how hard I try. I feel like my lungs are on fire and that I’m slowly drowning as I manage to turn around to lay on my back but not without excruciating pain.

Gino…

The last time I had seen him was three years ago at Shambala float, he had a gun pointed to my head but in the end he didn’t pull the trigger. He gave me the gun instead of shooting me dead and then gave me a warning instead of arresting me and then he ended our conversation by punching me in the face. I knew I had deserved it, after everything that I did to him god knows that I deserved much more than just a punch.

Gino had never been able to pull the trigger before, not when he was an inspector on the orders of the chief and not back then in Shambala and yet he shot me just now but he’s not himself anymore, well not right now at least. His face is twisted in agony and I’m the one who caused it all. I abandoned him once as a friend and then as a colleague, I abandoned him when he needed me the most in order to achieve my goal, I killed Akane and I forced him to shoot me on the spot.

I want to say something but I can’t form any words, I can’t breath and I feel like there’s something forming in my throat and slowly rising and it’s only when the metallic taste hits my mouth that I realize that it’s my blood so that’s how it ends huh?

If there was someone who would eventually kill me, I always wanted it to be Gino. I know it’s selfish on my part but to die by his hands is the only thing that seems to be right-

My eyes widen when Gino holds up the gun against his temple and pulls the trigger and his body falls limp onto the ground only few inches away from me but not close enough for me to touch his face as I feel tears roll down my cheek.

I never wanted Gino to die, all of this, everything I had done in order to take down the Sibyl System was just so Gino could be free again. I never wanted him to take his own life; I never thought he’d do something so stupid, so careless. Gino was strong, I never worried because I knew that he would be okay but I was wrong and I was a fool.

I destroyed everything in the end as everything goes black, maybe in our second life… Maybe everything could be better…


End file.
